Arrulos, Lágrimas y una Cicatriz
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Es doloroso para cualquier madre que le arrebaten a su bebé, su sangre, el pequeño ser que permaneció en su vientre durante nueve meses. Podemos ver entre líneas los últimos momentos de la familia Laufeyson completa, el sufrimiento de Farbauti, el joven consorte de Laufey, al encontrarse en una guerra injusta, donde pierde a su bebé recién nacido en manos de Odín, Padre de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Nombre: _Arrullos, Lágrimas, y una Cicatriz_

_Resumen/Summari: Es doloroso para cualquier madre que le arrebaten a su bebé, su sangre, el pequeño ser que permaneció en su vientre durante nueve meses, el producto de la entrega a esa persona que se ama tanto, con quien ataste tú vida, con quien compartes el amor de tus dos primogénitos. Podemos ver entre líneas los últimos momentos de la familia Laufeyson completa, el sufrimiento de Farbauti, el joven consorte de Laufey, al encontrarse en una guerra injusta, donde pierde a su pequeño bebé recién nacido en manos de Odín, Padre de todo._

Personajes: _Farbauti, Laufey, Loki, Býleistr, Helblindi_, Odín.

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke): _Laufey-Farbauti._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: Two-_shot, songfic._

Palabras: _6.000 Aprox._

Género:_ Drama/Angustia/Romance._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_Canciones: (Fragmentos) Sin miedo a nada/Me muero por conocerte – (Final) Mordred's Lullaby._

Intérprete: Amaia montero y Alex Ubago – Heather Dale (The Trials of Lancelot).

.

.

_*~… __Guerra__…~*_

"_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas, mi vida."_

"_Me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas, que me duelen al pensar, que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?"_

Se abría paso por el helado pasillo de aquel castillo, asesinando sin piedad alguna a cualquier ser viviente que se le cruzase, fuese hombre, mujer o infante, seres aterrados que intentaban de manera descontrolada y fallida, salir del castillo o esconderse, manchando las cristalizadas paredes de aquel palacio en un intenso y perturbante color _azul oscuro_* gracias a las finas hojas de las espadas Asgardianas al tener contacto con la fría carne de los Jötuns que servían al palacio. Ajeno también a la masacre que se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de aquel recinto, respirando con naturalidad y conformidad el olor a sangre inocente adherida a las hermosas paredes adornadas de piedras preciosas que emitían brillos cuando la luz los alcanzaba.

Se detuvo en medio de la enorme y exquisitamente adornada sala principal, decorada con hermosos detalles de oro, finos y muy bien creados, adornos de hielo, estatuas de animales y diferentes formas abstractas que eran difuminadas con escarcha esquimal dándole un brillé hermoso, retratos de exquisitos y brillantes colores, mostrando de manera majestuosa a la pareja real, otros mostraban divinos y majestuosos paisajes, tantos como de aquel y otros mundos, cortinas de ceda de colores plateado, azul rey y blanco que se fundían muy bien con el color cielo de las paredes, las finas telas se encontraban cerradas, dejando que una gloriosa iluminación que provenía desde los enormes ventanales abiertos que dejaban entrar el aire frío de afuera acariciando y provocando un suave movimiento en la tela, muebles que a simple vista parecían cómodos y acogedores. A cada pared de la sala se encontraban enormes puertas, con exquisitos marcos de oro enjoyados de piedras preciosas, predominando el zafiro y la esmeralda para ser exactos.

Observó las tres rupturas partidas en largos pasillos por igual que daban a diferentes destinos, reconoció el camino correcto que llevaría a su destino anhelado gracias a las malditas lenguas traicioneras de prisioneros incautos que antes había trabajado en aquel castillo, pidiendo clemencia soltaron cual pajaritos todo lo que les preguntaban, consiguiendo la información mediante torturas y humillaciones hacia estos. Hizo una señal a los hombres guerreros aliados de su tropa que venían atrás de él. Aquellos seis hombres se emparejaron, dos de ellos se adentraron por el pasillo que se encontraba al frente, esperando encontrar allí las escaleras que daban el segundo piso que daban a las habitaciones para invitados, los otros dos se adentraron en el Ala Este, esperando allí encontrar la lujosa sala del trono, y los últimos se quedaron allí guardando guardia. Cada grupo con el mismo objetivo:

"Matar a cualquier clase de vida perteneciente a esa raza."

Nuestro personaje quien por ahora es el principal. Un hombre joven, pero con sus años de experiencia, actual Rey de Asgard, Odín Odínson; Padre de todo y todos, tomó el camino del Ala Oeste. Dirigiéndose a los aposentos de la pareja real, el pasillo largo, enorme y bien adornado, lleno de adornos majestuosos, terminaba en dos rupturas, enormes marcos que apenas eran cubiertos por cortinas al estilo árabe color verde con hilos de oro, las cuales estaban cerradas, según aquellos prisioneros raptados por la guerra, la del lado derecho era una sala de estar que llevaba al jardín personal del consorte de aquel reino, y la enorme puerta de la izquierda llevaba a una escalera la cual se dirigía a las habitaciones reales.

Aquel hombre sonrió con malicia y subió las escaleras, impávido, con espada en mano, atento a cualquier movimiento en aquellos intensos e interminables escalones, las paredes esta vez eran de colores cálidos, pero aun así el frío abrazador calando en lo más profundo de sus huesos solo hacía que sintiese el deseo de acabar con todo aquello, y si había que hacerlo por las malas… Lo haría por las malas.

El padre de todos se había enterado hace unos días atrás, el nacimiento del tercer vástago del Rey que gobernaba aquel helado reino, Laufey Laufeyson. En sí, la noticia del nacimiento del príncipe de Jotunnheim fue una bomba en los nueve mundos, pues según los monarcas que habían tenido el privilegio de ver al pequeño en su presentación ante los nueve mundos, el infante era sumamente y en toda la extensión de la palabra, adorable. Pero no solo eso, ser el menor de dos Gigantes de Hielo de la misma sexualidad, no era algo que se veía muy seguido, se sabía que los Jotuns eran asexuales, pero aun así, no era muy seguido en aquel mundo el que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, pues las mujeres de aquella misteriosa raza eran de las _más hermosas diosas * _y preferían seguir viéndose heterosexuales, claro que de vez en cuando había una excepción.

Pero viéndolo bien, él cónyuge de Laufey, _Farbauti*_, era un joven altamente encantador, sensual, delgado, delicado, elegante y pequeño comparado con los demás Gigantes, con un cuerpo que casi daba la ilusión del de una mujer, de ojos grandes cuales rubíes y rostro fino, labios carnosos y de un tentador color rosado. Era la exacta tentación de todo aquel que le pusiera los ojos encima, y gracias a esto nadie se sorprende el porqué Laufey hubiera caído a sus pies y al mismo tiempo nadie se sorprende por la fina belleza de pequeño recién nacido, Loki Laufeyson.

Sí bien, la noticia del nacimiento del pequeño infante había sido tan sorprendente que se había llevado la atención de los monarcas que visitaban semanal a su primogénito, Thor Odínson, el cual ya poseía la edad de cuatro años era un completo encanto. Y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de ignorar.

Simplemente no podía.

Al llegar a final de las extensa escaleras y caminar unos cuantos metros por el largo y enorme pasillo, al fin pudo encontrar la habitación real. Abrió la puerta golpeando la cerradura con su espada, haciendo que esta se rompiera y pudiera entrar, al ingresar pudo divisar a un joven de piel azul oceánica que rápidamente se había levantado de golpe de la cama, sorprendido.

— ¿Lauf…? — Fue un susurro desesperado que murió en sus labios. El joven jadeo sorprendido y temeroso al reconocer que aquel hombre no era su esposo… todo lo contrario.

Y Odín pudo deleitarse con la suave voz de aquel joven, aunque se encontraba distorsionada por la preocupación, seguía siendo una voz tan encantadora.

Sus grandes y atrayentes orbes rubíes cuales gotas de la más tibia y perturbadora sangre que le miraban con frío temor, el largo y a simple vista sedoso cabello azabache, rosando su trasero, amarrado en una coleta tejida baja, piedrillas doradas brillaban encaramadas de los lacios cabellos , dejando que el fleco callera irregularmente de lado, rosando su hombros en el proceso, su cuerpo cubierto de adornos de oro, un taparrabo de tela dorada, joyas esmeraldas y zafiros, era lo único que poseía junto a una capa de piel de oso polar residentes allá en Jotunnheim que cubrían su intimidad, preciosas pulseras y brazaletes que adornaban brazos y muñecas, sandalias de estilo tejido amarrada en sus pantorrillas de colores dorados y grabados divinos que brillaban con la luz artificial del candelabro de cristal arriba de ellos, que observaba como un testigo cada movimiento de nuestros personajes.

Observo con curiosidad la delgada figura, lo que más le llamó la atención era el pequeño bulto que protegía con sus delgados brazos, apegándolo con recelo en su pecho, cubierto por una abrigadora manta blanca con detalles de hilos dorado y esmeraldas.

"_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte…"_

El joven dio tres pasos hacia atrás, temeroso, mientras atraía aun más a hacía su pecho al pequeño bulto el cual, removiéndose un poco, se acurruco aun más en el pecho de su progenitor, balbuceando cosillas de manera tierna, volviendo a dormitar. Sonrió con malicia al encontrar el objetivo de aquella invasión en Jotunnheim y se acerco al joven, quien temblando, solo daba pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿P-porqué? ¿Por qué lo hace? N-no les hemos hecho nada, ¿Por qué profanas nuestro reino de esa manera tan cruel? ¡Obedecimos tal cual su alianza de paz! ¿Por qué derrama tanta sangre inocente? ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!? ¿Cuál es tu propósito con esta guerra santa, Odín? —cada oración fue susurrada con pavor, de una manera dolorosa. Odín solo frunció el seño y empuño su espada, aun marchando hacía el joven quien se detuvo sobresaltado cuando sintió a sus espaldas la frialdad de la pared.

— Silenció insolente —Habló el mayor con rudeza— Ustedes bestias inmundas, criaturas asquerosas, monstruos impuros que merecen perecer, y vivir en agonía, no deberían levantar la voz frente a un superior, vine desde Asgard solo con un propósito y si quieren salvarse y salvar a su reino es mejor que cooperes y me entregues a ese engendro que proteges con tanto fervor en tú pecho.

El joven monarca abrió sus de par en par cuando escucho esas maliciosas palabras salir lentamente de los labios del hombre en frente de él. ¿Eso era lo que quería lograr Odín con tantos destrozos? ¿Robarle a su pequeño? ¡¿Arrancarle de sus brazos a su adorado hijo menor?! ¡¿Con que fines?! ¿Es que ese hombre había perdido la cabeza?

Y Farbauti reconoció que estaba perdido, no poseía su daga para poder defenderse, el pánico hacía que no pudiese concentrarse y lograr planificar en su mente un hechizo coherente que le diese tiempo de escapar. Pero tenía que vivir, tenía que salvar a su bebé, sea como sea, alejarse de aquel hombre poseído por el mal. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió un suave temblor bajo sus pies proveniente de las que serían las escaleras, un rayo de esperanza creció en su pecho.

Odín se mantuvo en silencio, sin darse cuenta aún de la sutil manifestación debajo de ellos, se acerco en un movimiento rápido al joven el cual cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando al pequeño contra su pecho, gimoteando el nombre de su esposo en un intento por invocar la presencia de su cónyuge.

Cuando sintió que Odín acabaría con él, en un movimiento rápido y elegante levanto su temblorosa mano derecha y la dejo extendida en el aire, murmurando unas palabras en su idioma natal, de su palma azulina emergió un brille cegador en un intenso color esmeralda, él monarca de Asgard fue expulsado hacía la pared contraría, atravesándola y haciéndole caer en la fría nieve.

— Maldita perra…— Murmuro Odín mirando a Farbauti con odio a través del agujero que ahora estaba adornando la pared, el joven viendo la posibilidad de escapar tomó un par me mantas de la cama a su lado y con una rapidez producida por el pánico huyó de la habitación—, ¡Regresa aquí! —Se levanto rápidamente y se encamino a la ruptura.

Las bombas y los gritos agonizantes, el fétido olor de la sangre derramada proveniente del exterior le calaban las orejas y el olfato, los cadáveres a adornando el suelo y la ahora impura nieve gracias a los tonos carmesí y azules de las sangres de ambas razas no hacían un escenario nada bonito, sino uno perturbante y horrible. Corrió hacía la ruptura de aquella estructura, chocando contra un cristal invisible, gruño enojado, era un maldito hechizo. Saco su báculo de la funda en su espalda y golpeo la invisible barrera, rompiéndola, ingreso en la fortaleza y recorrió los pasillos, atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

Al llegar al pasillo pudo visualizar como tres gigantes de hielo rodeaban a Farbauti, uno de ellos, que se notaba que era el mayor, le abrazaba. Uno de los que estaban a los lados de la pareja lo diviso, y avisó a los otros dos de su presencia, Odín los reconoció a todos, eran Laufey y sus hijos mayores, Býleistr el primogénito y Helblindi el del medio.

— Helbli —Llamó el mayor de la familia con dulzura a su segundo heredero, este lo miro esperando su misión—, lleva a tu madre al refugió, yo me encargaré de Odín —Susurró Laufey de una manera sombría las últimas cinco palabras. El joven solo asintió mirando al pequeño bulto que sostenía su progenitor en el pecho.

Y como todos los hermanos mayores, para Helblindi y Býleistr, la llegada de un nuevo inquilino a la familia los había emocionado de sobre manera, y no solo a ellos, Laufey estaba igual o más ilusionado que ellos, lo más gracioso, claro para Helbli, fue que cuando Farbauti hizo oficial su embarazo, Býle y Laufey cayeron a suelo con un golpe seco, desmayados y viendo angelitos por todos lados.

"_Me muero por conocerte…" _

"_Ver en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba". _

"_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir…"_

Lo que les partió el corazón es que apenas y pudieron disfrutar de acariciar las pequeñas, regordetas y celestes manitas de su ahora hermanito, observar los grandes y preciosos ojos rubíes cubiertos de espesas y largas pestañas azabaches observar todo, bien abiertos, reflejando inocente sorpresa con cada cosa nueva que lograba descubrir visualmente, admirar las hermosas sonrisas inconscientes del pequeño recién nacido al ver objetos brillantes, escuchar los tiernos y de imposible entendimiento balbuceos que salían de los pequeños y delgados labios al despertar, disfrutar cada vez que Farbauti le cantaba tiernas canciones para que parara de llorar, sentado en el balcón de la habitación real, logrando con excito su objetivo.

Todo por culpa de los malditos Aesir, los dioses provenientes de Asgard, liderados por Odín, padre de todo, que los invadieron de la noche a la mañana sin razón aparente, pues ellos no habían cometido ninguna falta al trato de paz que había proclamado cuando Býle poseía la edad de 10 ciclos Jötnars -Y nótese que eso es mucho tiempo-.

— Madre…—Llamó Helbli tomando con delicadeza el hombro del joven que paseaba la vista en todos, examinándolos con miedo, miedo que se debía a la horrible idea de llegar a perderlos.

Farbauti estaba tan asustado que no podía emitir palabras, aun en su estado de shock a causa de todo este problema, no sabía con certeza que estaba pasando. Solo recuerda que estaba dando el biberón a Loki, mientras hablaba armoniosamente con su esposo quien le observaba con admiración la destreza maternal de cargar al infante y alimentarle sin errores. Después una bomba al costado del palacio, un temblor, y ahora una guerra desquiciada, con el objetivo de llevarse a su bebé.

— Býle — El sublime joven de largo cabello azabache amarrado por una coleta baja, levanto su fogosa mirada mirando a su padre con autoridad— Quiero que vayas al campo, distráelos lo más que pueda, aleja su atención de tu madre y tus hermanos. Como dije antes, yo iré contra Odín.

— Sí, padre —Se acerco a Farbauti y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, el joven acarició el oscuro cabello de su hijo mayor suavemente—, Dios vaya con ustedes madre—. Y acaricio la cabecita de su hermanito, tocó el hombro de su hermano y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos— Cuídate hermano, y cuídalos a ellos. —Susurró suavemente, el Helblindi solo asintió, Býle miro a su padre y se fue corriendo bajo la mirada triste de su familia.

"_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón… Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior."_

— Laufey…—Farbauti, mascullo de manera desesperada, no quería que les pasara nada. Tenía miedo, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, y el mal presentimiento creció cuando sintió sobre él la inocente mirada de los ojos carmesí de su ahora despierto hijo menor, un dolor fuerte en el pecho, una mancha oscura que crecía a cada segundo sin pretender detenerse. El monarca de Jötunnheim capto su angustia y acercándose al joven murmuró:

— Obedece, Býle y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes cuando todo esto termine. Lo prometo. —Pronunció suavemente regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de besarle con suavidad y acariciar la frente del pequeño infante que aun permanecía cómodo en los brazos del joven. — toma. — Y Laufey le entrego su preciada daga— Por si les llegan a separar. —Dirigió su mirada a el segundo de sus hijos— Helbli, ser fuerte hijo mío.

— Lo seré padre. — Y sin más Laufey dirigió su fogosa mirada hacía su consorte, y deposito en los encarnados y finos labios un beso, corto, pero con tantos sentimientos en el, a Farbauti se le aguaron los ojos, se separaron y dirigieron una última mirada, él monarca se dio la vuelta comenzando a correr hacía una de las ventanas, saltando por está, para encontrarse con el mal nacido que había provocado todo esto.

— Vamos papá—Helbli murmuro tomando de los hombros a Farbauti, quien con un suave murmullo hizo un hechizo que protegía a sus queridos hijos y amado esposo, prontamente en el brazo derecho de los tres predichos, justo en el hombro, apareció un símbolo, un lirio, su flor favorita, quedando él debilitado.

Helbli y Farbauti desaparecieron atrás de una puerta oculta que abrió el menor, esta conducía a un pasillo oscuro, del tamaño justo para que un gigante entrara si bajara la cabeza, cosa que tuvo que hacer el joven Jötun, Farbauti caminaba sin problemas, su estatura casi de Aesir le ayudaba mucho en alunas ocasiones.

Se encaminaron sin problemas por el interminable y angosto pasillo, él mayor conocía cada uno de los remotos rincones de aquel castillo, sabía de cada trampa en aquel pasadizo secreto, oculto en las misteriosas y engañosas paredes de la casa real, pasillo que siempre permanecía inundado de penumbra, hecho de bloques de hielo y piedra, Helbli quien iba adelante rosando con sus dedos en las paredes llenas de engañosas e indescifrables runas, se detuvo al sentir bajo sus descalzos pies el cambio de textura volviéndose ahora rustica y coloco su mano izquierda en la pared, murmuro palabras en su lenguaje original, presionando un poco, el bloque respondió al conjuro y las runas gravadas en el comenzaron a brillar, el objeto se hundió ante la presión ejercida y frente de ellos se abrió una puerta de roca dando paso a la claridad del exterior.

"_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar, el mundo a mi favor… vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…"_

* * *

_Este es un Two-shot que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente no me creí eso de que Odín encontró a Loki abandonado (Porque si), por lo tanto quise hacer mi propia version :333_

_Espero que les haya gustado :33 dejen ccomentarios, criticas. Haganme saber que quieren el siguiente capitulo y que les gusto _

_Nos vemos :333_


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre: _Arrullos, Lágrimas, y una Cicatriz_

_Resumen/Summari: Es doloroso para cualquier madre que le arrebaten a su bebé, su sangre, el pequeño ser que permaneció en su vientre durante nueve meses, el producto de la entrega a esa persona que se ama tanto, con quien ataste tú vida, con quien compartes el amor de tus dos primogénitos. Podemos ver entre líneas los últimos momentos de la familia Laufeyson completa, el sufrimiento de Farbauti, el joven consorte de Laufey, al encontrarse en una guerra injusta, donde pierde a su pequeño bebé recién nacido en manos de Odín, Padre de todo._

Personajes: _Farbauti, Laufey, Loki,__Býleistr_, _Helblindi_, Odín.

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke): _Laufey-Farbauti._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot, songfic._

Palabras: _6.000 Aprox._

Género:_ Drama/Angustia/Romance._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_Canciones: (Fragmentos) Sin miedo a nada/Me muero por conocerte – (Final) Mordred's Lullaby._

Intérprete: Amaia montero y Alex Ubago – Heather Dale (The Trials of Lancelot).

.

.

* * *

**_Y con este capitulo termina esta mini-historia, realmente espero que les haya gustado :3333 _**

**_Teniendo en cuenta de que... ¡Diablos! fue difícil escribir esta parte, espero que se haya entendido bien y todo :3333_**

**_La historia completa en versión One-shot la pueden encontrar en Ao3, también esta en Amor Yaoi :333_**

**_Sin más! Enjoy!_**_ :333_

.

.

.

* * *

**_*~…El ultimo arrullo…~*_**

El viendo invernal y helado que provenía del otro lado los rodeo de una manera exquisita, y mientras daba un suspiro placentero al sentir el viendo esquimal de su reino rosando su piel, Farbauti cubrió un poco más al pequeño infante que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. Apenas siendo un recién nacido, hasta que cumpliera dos meses no podría soportar las altas temperaturas de jötunheim sin la ayuda de un abrigo.

— ¿Está bien? —Pregunto preocupado Helbli, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano hacía aparecer unas mantas. La magia no era del todo su elemento pero sabía controlarla hasta cierto punto, e invocaba con facilidad los hechizos más fáciles, don heredado de su madre.

— Por supuesto que si querido, solo ah de tener algo de frío, aun es un bebé — Fueron las suaves palabras del monarca, ambos se cubrieron con las capuchas albinas de pieles polares y se abrieron paso en la pura nieve.

Farbauti estaba ansioso, el grotesco olor a sangre derramada se colaba por sus fosas nasales, la constante sensación de vigilancia aumentaba los nervios. Helblindi lo tomo del brazo y le cubrió con su cuerpo cuando otra explosión había hecho temblar el inestable suelo, cuando en temblor paro, siguieron su marcha escabulléndose por las grandes rocas y picos de hielo que brotaban del suelo, eh intentaban escapar de aquellos que cedían ante las vibraciones causadas por las bombas Asgardianas, y el puente Bifröst , que cuando se abría golpeaba con tanta magnitud la congelada tierra que hacías que las columnas de hielo con gravados ancestrales cayeran arrasando con todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.

Farbauti jadeó al ver la crueldad que causaban los Aesir en su tierra.

— ¡Papá! —El chillido de victoria de su hijo hizo que el monarca saliera de sus pensamientos— ¡Mira allá está el templo! ¡Casi llegamos! —Le grito mientras ambos aceleraban el paso, señalando lo que parecía ser una muralla en ruinas, pero aun así bien protegida.

Una sonrisa ladina se poso en el bellos rostro del mayor, el mismo había creado la ilusión que hacía que el templo tomara esa apariencia pútrida y abandonada. Esa era la estrategia de su pueblo proteger los tesoros más valiosos por medio de las ilusiones ópticas.

Farbauti exhalo con fuerza y al igual que su hijo aumentó la velocidad de su carrera, forzando de más a sus piernas, solo había que entrar por una enorme ruptura de una pared, esta separaba el valle del otro, como un puente cerrado, una grieta entre las blancas montañas, el cual era un pasadizo hecho de piedra y sin techo, después, su salvación, el templo sagrado, el refugio.

Se escurrieron por aquella ruptura bañada en blanca nieve y paredes de piedra, el silencio del lugar solo era roto por las agitadas respiraciones de Helblindi y Farbauti, el sonido seco de la nieve resbalando bajo sus pies y el aullido del viento ártico e ulúlate que traía consigo pequeños copos de nieve que se apegaban a los azabaches cabello. Y eso no les gusto nada, desconfiaron del lugar al instante, pero en vez de bajar el paso lo aumentaron aun más.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su instinto de supervivencia era el que dominaba su cuerpo, y ese mismo instinto le obligo a detener a Helbli justo en el momento en el que llegaban a la salida de aquella larga ruptura, de la nada se escucharon gritos y una lluvia de flechas bañadas en fuego cayó sobre ellos, entre los dos convocaron un campo de fuerza. Y cuando el fuego se extinguió por la frialdad de la nieve y ártico clima de Jötunheim, una embocada se fue contra ellos.

Helblindi maldijo en voz baja y empuño su espada de hielo con su derecha y en su izquierda de formo un escudo cristalino del mismo material, y casi al instante se fue en contra de los guerreros, Farbauti jadeó sorprendido y fue cuando saco su daga, invoco una materialización de su propio cuerpo y le entrego la daga, copia y creador se vieron a los ojos y la de falsa identidad asintió sabiendo cual era su tarea.

Helblindi asesinaba a la raza rival a diestra y siniestra con su espada, cada ataque en el punto, moviéndose bruscamente pero a la vez tan elegante como se lo permitía su cuerpo, asesinando y decapitando cabezas con la hermosa espada de cristal, esquivando cada golpe con el escudo de hielo. Un conjunto completo se le vino encima y lo acorralaron en la pared de la montaña, gruño con salvajismo cuando observo que el escudo de rompía.

Helblindi blandió su espada por debajo del escudo y corto las piernas de algunos sondados que cayeron al suelo mutilados y gritando de dolor, lo mismo hizo con los que le llegaron como refuerzos amputando brazos, piernas y cabezas, intentado ganar tiempo para darle más fuerza a su escudo que ya no daba más, reparándolo al instante con su magia. Presto atención hacia adelante y observo como su progenitor era rodeado por Aesir, los cuales caían sin remedio y sin vida después de ser degollados con la daga. Sonrió con eficiencia, Farbauti era poderoso y podía cuidarse por sí mismo. Pero entonces el recuerdo del infante llego a su mente y lanzándose también contra los soldados entre los dos les acabaron, la copia del monarca de Jötunheim desapareció ante sus orbes escarlatas mientras daba una elegante reverencia y le entregada el arma prestada por su creador. Para Helblindi la incógnita fue auto-respondida cuando esto pasó. Estrujó la daga entre sus manos y fue a reencontrarse con su madre.

— Aquí estamos, cielo. — Escuchó a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero está desapareció cuando vio que de manera sigilosa un arquero Aesir preparaba una flecha y la apuntaba hacía Farbauti, el cual corría a su encuentro ignorante del mal que le asechaba.

Con un movimiento rápido el príncipe rodeó con sus brazos a su madre, formando un escudo humano justo en el momento en el que el Aesir disparó la flecha, al mismo tiempo en el que Helblindi lanzaba la daga la cual dio directo en su cuello, asesinándolo al instante. Con un gemido de dolor el joven príncipe cayó de rodillas al suelo, y Farbauti aun desorientado por el repentino movimiento se desmoronó a su lado, fue cuando con preocupación, intento curarle con un hechizo, pero su segundogénito se lo negó, alagando que corriese al refugió.

En la infinidad de los polares alrededores el eco de pisadas y gritos de guerra se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El pánico de Farbauti tomó aun más ímpetu.

— No, no te voy a dejar aquí, bebé, te vienes si o si conmigo. —Chilló con voz asustada el doncel, mientras que de su mano un brillo azul brotaba y colocaba su palma en el hombro derecho de Helbli, lugar de la herida. Levanto ligeramente la mirada al escuchar los gritos y pasos apresurados de las tropas de refuerzo, el cuerno de guerra sonó avisando la ubicación del enemigo. El pánico se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo y apretó a Loki contra su pecho fuertemente—.

— Escucha, —La herida ahora solo era una cicatriz, Helbli se puso de pié, Farbauti hizo lo mismo— Quiero que vayas al templo, yo me encargaré de ellos —Helbli pudo ver la réplica en los ojos de su ascendiente— Hazlo por favor, yo me quedaré aquí, no han de ser muchos y Padre me ha encargado mantenerlos a salvo. Lo voy a hacer cueste lo que cueste, madre.

Y al ver la determinación en los ojos del segundogénito de sus hijos, Farbauti no pudo abrir la boca y quejarse, con magia llamo a su daga que sostuvo firmemente con la mano y dando un beso en la mejilla de su adorado hijo, un roto "Cuídate" y una caricia en el cabello, Farbauti emprendió la carrera hasta el templo.

Su garganta y pulmones, al igual que sus piernas dolían, el frío secaba la saliva de su boca y mucosidad en sus fosas nasales, el tener que inhalar rápidamente para poder mantener un mínimo de oxigeno en su pecho para poder continuar con aquel rápido paso, que hacía que sintiese la horrible picazón en su tráquea y nariz y esas mismas fuesen en aumento, exhalando el típico vapor que lucha contra el frío para mantenerse cálido, perdiendo al ser minúsculo. Tenía que mantener ese fugaz movimiento si quería llegar a su refugió sin que le descubrieran estando a campo abierto.

Escucho el eco del cuerno de guerra de las tropas de reemplazo Aesir y un aullido de batalla de su hijo, luego, el eco de las magistrales montañas cubiertas en la pura nieve reveló el perturbador sonido de una espada cortando la carne y el de la sangre siendo chispoteada en la nieve.

Pero aun así, en medio de su desespero y terror, el joven Jotun siguió corriendo sin detenerse, sus piernas ya no daban a más pero observo con esperanza la enorme y engañosamente devastada fortaleza hecha de piedras, en la cual estaban talladas runas en Jötnar antiguo. Se veía el frío purificador bañándole, cubriéndole cual abrazo y casi ocultándole completamente, la nieve fría posada con mendaz inocencia sobre la edificación… Era, posiblemente la estructura más antigua de su reino.

Con desasosiego, Farbauti llego a la enorme entrada del tabernáculo, sus pupilas dilatadas y el aliento agitado. Jadeante y desconfiado del silencio, su instinto le advertía el peligro y por experiencia propia comenzó a caminar silencioso hasta su entrada. Levanto lentamente el brazo y con su dedo índice rosó suavemente la puerta, y observo con auto eficiencia como el poder y reconocimiento de su magia se hacía presente, las runas se iluminaron en un pálido y brillante color azul, y frente a los ojos del joven se rescindo la ilusión que mantenía oculto el templo.

La enrome puerta de piedra y uru cedió a la ligera fuerza usada, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido delatador. Farbauti al saberse salvado apretó a Loki contra su pecho, el cual se removió inocentemente hacia el pecho de su madre para poder escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. El mayor sonrió encantado y dando un suspiro se adentro a la oscuridad del tabernáculo, a los lados de la entrada dos recipientes de piedra rellenos con paja y madera seca se encendieron gracias a la magia ya empleada dando un mínimo de luz con un fuego azulino y verde, observando desconfiado y agudizando su oído bajo las no muy extensas pero si largas escaleras hasta llegar al comienzo del santuario, tocando una alfombra de color azul oscuro.

Haciendo una elegante movimiento con sus delgados dedos, lanzo un hechizo sencillo y este mismo lo dirigió hacía el centro del lugar creando un candelabro de cristal y hielo, haciendo que una luz mágica se creara e iluminase cada rincón de aquella fortaleza, iluminando las enormes paredes de uru adornadas de runas que se observaban antiguas y muy viejas, telas y cortinas de diversos colores colocadas por el techo y adornando en forma de "U" en las paredes, observó las columnas y vigas hallándolas antiguas, fuertes y fascinantes, presenció cómo unas enormes copas doradas que estaban cerca del terminar del santuario, a los lados de un enorme velador con fotos y estatuas de los reyes anteriores, se encendían con un fuego mágico de colores azul y verdes suaves. Y el joven pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo antigua que eran las fotos.

Se sintió ansioso por el silenció y sin otra cosa más que hacer se dirigió a aquel velar con pasos lentos y que se escucharon por el eco, escondiéndose atrás de las telas creo con facilidad una hermosa cunita hecha de hielo, plata y escarcha con grabados de estrellas en ella, mantas y almohadones, con suavidad coloco a Loki en ella y acaricio la redondita mejilla, el infante abrió sus ojos escarlata y observo entusiasmado a su mamá, una adorable e inocente sonrisa broto de sus labios mientras que levantaba sus manitas para poder tocarle, mientras que gargajeaba soniditos adorables.

A Farbauti se le derritió el corazón y una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro, dejo que Loki tomara con sus manitas uno de sus dedos y agachándose un poco más beso sus manitas. De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco cuando en su mente cruzo un espantoso pensamiento…

"_¿Qué pasará?"_

Y se rompió, ya no podía más con esa fachada, con esa cara engañosa de tranquilidad. Sus ojos de rubí se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas traicioneras que se perdieron en su cuello, pronto los sollozos se hicieron audibles y separándose ligeramente de Loki se tapo la cara con las manos, pensó en su gente, en la sangre, en sus hijos mayores, en su esposo y todo ese miedo se hizo presente en su pecho y los gemidos ahogados por el llanto fueron escuchados por el infante, que sintiéndose angustiado por ver en tan lamentable estado a su madre comenzó a removerse en su cunita para intentar llamar su atención mientras que ruidillos inocentes brotaban de su boquita. Al escuchar los indicios de llanto de su bebé, Farbauti destapo su rostro y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por preocupar al infante, tomó a Loki suavemente.

— No, no, no, no, no mi amor, no llores cielo, estoy aquí mira —Loki observo con ojos cristalinos a su madre y a Farbauti se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para arrullarlo, tomó aire y comenzó a cantarle una nana muy antigua, aquella que su fallecida madre le cantaba cuando aún era un pequeño niño con terror a la soledad y a los Aesir—:

_**Ummm… ummm… ummm…**_

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. **__  
__**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. **_

Y la voz dulce del joven Jötnar se escucho por todo el templo, produciendo un eco encantador, resonando de manera armoniosa y logrando que toda la atención del bebé se resumiera solo en su madre, quien observando con dulzura a Loki cantó el primer párrafo.

_**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief. **__  
__**And you'll always know that your father's a thief. **__  
__**And you won't understand the cause of your grief.**__  
__**But you'll always follow the voices beneath.**__  
_

Por alguna razón, las frases de la canción le producían cierta angustia, un sentimiento de agobió. Pero que al impúber parecían calmar de sobre manera.

_**Loyalty (x6) **__  
__**Loyalty only to me. **__**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her. **__  
__**The flower who married my brother, the traitor. **__  
__**And you will expose his puppet behavior. **__  
__**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her.**_

_**Loyalty (x6)**__  
__**Loyalty only to me.**_

Loki comenzó a cabecear al llegar a este punto de la canción. Pero un sin quitar esa mirada de pura inocencia, observaba con obligada atención a su madre.

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. **__  
__**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep.**__**Loyalty (x6)**__  
__**Loyalty only to me.**_

_**Guileless son, each day grow older. **__  
__**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. **__  
__**For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul. **__  
__**Will die in returning the birthright he stole. **_

De la nada lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, sentía que estuviese marcando el destino del pequeño cada vez que pronunciaba una de las palabras. Loki se durmió en sus brazos.

_**Loyalty (x6) **__  
__**Loyalty only to me.**__  
_

El joven hechicero jamás sabrá que nunca estuvo equivocado…

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. **__  
__**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. **__**Loyalty (x6) **__  
__**Loyalty only to me.**_

Justo al terminar la canción, un estruendoso golpe llego desde la puerta del tembló. Ignoró los pasos acercándose, beso con cariño la suave frente del pequeño y se permitió observarlo, mientras que oía como la cruel risa de aquel que había empezado todo esto resonaba a sus espaldas, no tenía fuerzas ya.

Las lágrimas rosaban con insistencia sus mejillas, abrazo al pequeño contra su pecho, hasta que sintió la hoja de la espada atravesar su abdomen, el aire abandonar sus pulmones, la sangre derramándose en el sagrado suelo, y con sus últimas fuerzas e intentando un golpe final, su mano derecha se envolvió de un fuego blanco, y dándose la vuelta bruscamente golpeo con sus últimas fuerzas la cara de su agresor, quemando su piel en un golpe certero. Sonrió, al menos dejo una marca… Aquella cicatriz servirá para que nunca olvide su pecado._  
_


End file.
